wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
James
Wii Sports James is around 590-600 in Tennis, and plays with Misaki, but occasionally Ryan. He has a low skill in Baseball with a team consisting of him, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki and Silke. James '''plays in the Baseball teams of Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley and Naomi. His level is 406+. In Boxing he is good at a skill level of 530. Wii Sports Resort '''James is never seen in Cycling races as an opponent, as he is the one who acts as the referee. He has a high 1436+ mark in Swordplay. In Basketball, he is a high Pro, with a skill of 1451+ (the 4th best player) His team players are Tyrone and Ashley. In Table Tennis, his is also a Pro, with skill of 1196+, and is quite fast. In general, James '''had an immense improvement when compared to his performance in Wii Sports. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''James is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Since James 'is the Cycling Referee, you can never race against him in Cycling, either in Road Race or in VS. *'James and Jessie could quite possibly be a reference to the duo of the same name from the Pokémon anime, or the singer Jesse James, where the duo got their name. *'James' is one of the few Miis who aren't Pro class in any sport in Wii Sport, but suddlenly become Pro in all Sports in Wii Sports Resort. Abby, Akira, and Misaki are similar. *He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. *'James' is the best male Basketball player to not be in Tommy's team. *In Wii Music MIDI, '''James '''plays the tambourine. *In Wii Music, his name is Harold and his favorite color in said game is green. *His Japanese name is Jemusu *His Wii Music name in Japanese is Harorudo. *You earn his badge by making 5 edits on Wii Sports articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by making 5 edits on CPU articles. Gallery JamesDACotQR.JPG|James' QR Code 17- James' Team.jpg|James' Baseball Team JamesCycling.png|James as the referee in Cycling James Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against James in Swordplay Duel James cuica.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of James as Harold 2018-02-07 (31).png|James in Baseball 2018-02-09 (6).png|James in Boxing DSC01411.JPG|James (left). as a rival in Swordplay Showdown with Marisa (right) BOSS! 20180210_073505.jpg|James and his teammates Ashley and Tyrone in Basketball 2018-03-02 (55).png|James about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (9).png|James doubling up with Misaki in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-04-04 (7).png|James doubling up with Ryan in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0571.jpg|James in swimpants DSC01949.JPG|James in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318678589221702615708.jpg|Another photo of James in Swordplay Duel 15318695200911324925600.jpg|Another photo of James as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15318712088361174365258.jpg|A third photo of James as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Badge-3-1.png|James's badge 2018-07-24 (26).png|James playing Basketball at High Noon JamesDACot.JPG James' Head.png James.jpg IMG_0643.JPG|James swordfighting at Dusk Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Category:American Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Pink Males Category:Basketball Pros